


The Beast Within

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series 3 [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: This is a werewolf story about Rafe being bit by a dog, (everyone thinks) and Jim starting to smell a difference in his friend.  Now he just has to talk everyone else into listening to him.  They all think Rafe is fine or at least at first they do.





	

The Beast Within  
By PattRose  
Summary: This is a werewolf story about Rafe being bit by a dog, (everyone thinks) and Jim starting to smell a difference in his friend. Now he just has to talk everyone else into listening to him. They all think Rafe is fine or at least at first they do.  
Warnings: Violence, death of minor and major characters  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 2112  
For: Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon 2016  
Creature: Werewolf

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/beastwithin_zpsb2yu1y1y.jpg.html)

Jim was filing a report at his desk when Blair came up, out of breath and excited for some reason.

“Jim, did you hear what happened to Rafe?”

“Yeah, he got bit by a dog, but he’ll be back to work tomorrow, I guess. Is that what you’re talking about?” Jim asked. 

Blair glared at him. “It’s no fair you using your abilities to hear everything that’s going on. I never get to tell you any news.”

At that moment the door of the elevator opened and out walked Rafe. Limping a little bit, but looking dashing as usual in his high dollar suit and tie. 

Blair walked up to him and asked, “I thought you were coming back tomorrow?”

Rafe said, “I was bored out of my mind. I asked for desk duty if nothing else.”

He, Henri and Blair all laughed about that. But Blair noticed that Jim wasn’t laughing and he knew he had heard the entire conversation for God’s sake. Blair walked over to Jim’s desk and asked, “What’s wrong with you? You’re looking at Rafe weirdly.”

“His pulse is up to what a dog’s pulse is. Something’s going on with him and he smells like a dog. I don’t care how good he looks, he still stinks and is acting oddly.”

Blair got close to Jim and whispered, “Do you think he’s a werewolf?” And then Blair burst out laughing. He told Megan and Megan laughed too. 

Jim just continued his job but never took his eyes off Rafe all day, except when he and Blair had to go out on a call. Jim was never so happy to get away from Rafe in his life. 

Jim and Blair were driving down the street to the crime scene and Blair asked, “So what’s the deal with you and Rafe?”

“Do not bring it up again. I don’t care to be laughed at and I don’t need this shit, Chief.”

“I promise not to laugh, what’s going on with you?”

“Chief, it’s not me, it’s Rafe. He’s changing and you’re all ignoring the signs.”

“So you think he’s a werewolf?” Blair asked holding his laughter inside. 

“I know you want to laugh. Go ahead, but I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him. He’s changing, you can’t see it, but I sense it. Do you trust my senses, Blair?”

“Of course I do, Jim.”

“His pulse is like a dogs pulse when they are anxious or excited. I can’t be for certain when he’s going to turn, but he is Blair. He can hear what everyone is saying because I noticed that he was watching me when I told Simon he wasn’t doing anyone any good back on duty so soon. He couldn’t have heard me, but he was glaring at me when I turned back. I know you think I’m nuts, but please stay away from him, okay?” Jim pulled up to the stop light and kissed Blair soundly letting him know he meant business. 

“All right, something is up. You never kiss me on the way a crime scene. Come to think of it, you never kiss me in the truck at all. What brought that on?” 

Jim smiled at him and said, “Just promise me you won’t be alone with Rafe at any time. Okay?”

“Okay, I promise to do the best I can about staying away from a co-worker. But keep in mind I’m a consultant for Major Crimes, so if he needs my help, I have to help or I’m not doing my job. What do you suggest I do if this happens, Jim?” 

“You tell him you don’t feel well and then ask Simon for the rest of the day off. He’s going to turn into a werewolf, Blair. And I have to keep you safe. Now, let’s get busy with this crime scene and we can go home for the night. Oh, I see Dan Wolf, let’s go and see what he has to say about the victim.”

*

“Don’t you think it’s weird that the case we were called out on was a person killed by a wolf or something?” Blair wondered aloud.

“Very peculiar indeed. That woman was torn apart by that beast.” Jim looked more upset than he should have been. 

“Jim, I’m going to be careful. You’re going to be careful. I think the best thing to do would be to put Rafe in a cell by himself for when he turns. Then we can see if there is anything that can be done, but at least he won’t be out there killing anyone like that poor woman.”

“That’s a good idea, Blair. I’m going to talk to Simon about it and we’ll see if we can’t get Rafe downstairs somehow. That’s going to be tricky. We’re going to have to get rid of the guys downstairs and one of us has to be on duty,” Jim admitted. 

“Why not all of us. It’s a full moon tonight, Jim, we need to have people believe that this could happen.”

“How about two at a time? We can’t all sit downstairs and watch Rafe turn into a werewolf and what if he doesn’t turn?”

“It’s a full moon man, and I believe that there is already one out there. He didn’t turn all the way last night so Rafe thought he was a dog when he bit him. He said it was dark and fast. Then when the moon was full, that wolf turned and that was that. I’m sorry for that woman,” Blair said, sadly. 

“Let’s get back to the station and I’ll talk to Simon downstairs so that Rafe can’t hear. In the meantime, you promised you would stay away from him.”

“I will, but I need to tell Megan about him. I think she should be told. We can watch each other’s backs while you’re downstairs with Simon.”

Jim smiled at his lover. Megan was his best friend, other than, Jim. Jim should have known he would have to tell her. “Just do it far away from Rafe. I don’t want his super hearing, listening to you. Okay?”

“Yes, Jim. We’ll act like grown-ups.”

The drive back was pretty quiet because both men were trying to figure out what they would do with a werewolf. 

Blair almost whispered, “Do we know where to get silver bullets?”

“I have some at the loft. We’ll stop by and get them. I used them for showing off one year with my silver gun. I wanted the bullets to match the gun. And they did. I’ll give some to you, some to Simon, some to Megan and then myself. One of us should be able to make the shot if we had to, right, Chief?”

Blair was so saddened to be thinking about killing his coworker. This night was going to be dreadful.

*

Blair had a gun with silver bullets in it, shoved into his belt underneath his flannel shirt. He took Megan to interrogation room 2 that was sound proofed and told her what was going on. She laughed at first, but then she saw the sadness in Blair’s eyes. Blair handed her ten silver bullets and told her to load them into her gun as soon as possible. Thankfully, she and Jim used the same type of guns.

Jim and Simon were gone when they came out of the room. Rafe’s phone went off and answered it, “Rafe…”

“Rafe, this is Simon. We’ve got a couple of problems downstairs in the holding cell area. Could you meet Jim and me down here?”

“Sure, Simon, I’ll be right down,” he answered. Rafe turned to Blair and said, “They need me downstairs. Jim couldn’t handle it I guess.” Rafe threw back his head to laugh but instead out came a loud bark. It took everyone off guard, including Rafe. 

Rafe could see how nervous Blair and Megan were and wondered why. “What’s with you two tonight?”

“You better get downstairs, Rafe. You know how Jim hates to be held up,” Blair said. 

Slowly, Rafe took his suit jacket off, then his shirt and tie. He was so hot, he couldn’t catch his breath. Suddenly, he started growling and snarling and his face and shoulders were changing as he stood there. Rafe didn’t seem to care about anything at this point. 

Megan and Blair got as far away from him as they could. Megan called Jim and Simon and told them to hurry.

Henri Brown came out of the rest room about then and saw what used to be his partner, and didn’t even know who it was. “What the fuck is going on here?”

And just like that, Rafe jumped across the desk and grabbed Henri by his throat with his teeth. As he continued to change, he ripped Henri open more and more. Before long Henri was dead. 

Megan said, “You get his attention and I’ll have to shoot him.”

Blair dreaded doing this. It meant the end to another Major Crimes cop. But he knew it had to be done. “Rafe, calm down. Let’s try and get control of this situation.”

Rafe was now a full blown werewolf and growled, snarled and howled as he flew into the air to get across the room to tear Blair apart. Jim and Simon started shooting him and so did Megan. They aimed for the heart and the brain, which would go through his eyes. Finally after all the shooting, Rafe turned back into a human again and then they noticed that Henri seemed to be coming alive. They all shot Henri too. This had to have been the worst night ever for all four of them. Oh hell, all six of them. Everyone else in Major Crimes was asking what they had just witnessed. Megan called IA to get some people down to investigate it. Six hours later, the nightmare was almost ending. IA didn’t understand it, but they also knew that Rafe as a human couldn’t have torn Henri’s throat apart like that. 

As Jim and Blair drove home that following morning, neither said a word. They were both so sad about losing their good friends. 

Blair kept rubbing his shin, and tried not to draw attention to it because he knew what Jim would do. When Rafe had flew across the room, Blair had jumped up on the desk and Rafe had managed to scratch him before he was killed. Blair knew what was to be at the next full moon. 

“Hey Chief, you’re too quiet. Are you doing all right?”

“I’m just dandy, Jim. Just hungry. I could eat a horse,” Blair said. 

Jim looked at him and said, “He scratched you, right?” Jim had parked but both men were still sitting in the truck. 

Blair knew that he only had a matter of moments to get away, but he was too slow. Jim shot him in the heart in the parking lot at the loft. Blair growled and died a few moments later. Jim knew that he couldn’t live without Blair in his life, so he used the gun on himself next.

*

When Simon and Megan drove up to the loft, they both had tears in their eyes. “I imagine the wolf must have gotten to Blair,” Simon stated.

“But why did Jim kill himself?”

“Could you live with yourself after you killed your lover?” Simon asked. 

“We need to find that damn werewolf, Simon,” Megan said as she started to get out of the car. 

“I wish we could have gotten him earlier,” Simon said. 

“Who said it was a he?” Megan asked. 

And for a second, Simon was worried, but calmed down when he saw the sadness on Megan’s face.

Both of them knew their lives would never be the same again. They would all be working their asses off to find all of these creatures and rid Cascade of them. But until that day came, they would have to deal with the idea of a howling wolf and it’s aftermath.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/13452520778011.562f0f43dcd93_zpsnixkindc.jpg.html)

The end 


End file.
